The Triangle
by raven's daughter13
Summary: It's been a year or two after Tokyo. Everyone's at ease and love fills the air. What's this? A MAJOR LOVE TRIANGLE! What's going to happen? Read to find out. First Fanfic so plz be gentle.


The Triangle

Summary: It's been a year or two since the Teen Titans came back from Tokyo. They are becoming more at ease and love's beginning to brew. There is now a major love triangle, or maybe square. How will it end? First fanfic so please be gentle. Better than it sounds. BBxStarxRae

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_thoughts and flashbacks are italicized _

Chapter 1: Her True Feelings

Raven didn't know how or why, or maybe she did know why, but she was slowly starting to lose control over here emotions. She was feeling so much love, pain, anger, and jealously inside her that she felt like she would explode at any given moment. _'How did this happen to me?' _she asked herself; then like a wave of water crashing onto the shore, it all flooded back to her...

FLASHBACK

_It all started a few weeks ago when Beast Boy and Starfire started going out. At first, Raven felt happy for them, but then she felt like somebody stabbed her in the chest without holding back because she was secretly in love with Beast Boy. Then, she felt hatred for the both of them. When she had found this out, she ended up accidentally blowing up half of their semi-circle couch. She then teleported to her room in a fit of rage to meditate..._

END OF FLASHBACK

Just thinking about this made her feel like someone had just punched in the stomach repeatedly. Speaking of her stomach, Raven's stomach growled , and she realized that she had missed lunch. As soon as she walked out of her room, she came face-to-face with someone she defiantly didn't want to talk to, probably ever again, Starfire.

"Friend Raven! I am in desperate need of your assistance!" Starfire practically yelled in Raven's face.

"Starfire, please stop yelling in my face and calmly explain to me why you need my help," Raven replied slightly aggravated.

"Ok. Well tonight I am going on , what you Earth people call, a date with Friend Beast Boy, and I don't know what to wear!"

"Ummm ok. Why do you need my help?"

"Well you know Beast Boy best so I thought you could help me find something to wear that he would like."

"I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine, but if you'll excuse me, I need to get something to eat before I end up starving to death," Raven said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She moved Starfire out of the way and walked towards the kitchen.

{**scene break**}

When she reached the kitchen, the only person, besides her, in the kitchen was Cyborg. Right when she walked in, Cyborg realized right away that something was bothering Raven.

"Yo Raven! Is something bothering you?" he asked knowing automatically that if something was bothering her that she would lie.

"No," she replied quickly, "Why do you ask?"

"Girl, you know I know when something is up."

"Oh really?"

"Ya, so would you like to explain what the problem is, because you know I'm gonna keep bugging you till you tell me?"

"I-I-I guess so," Raven said admitting defeat, "but later." As she was saying this, Starfire and Beast Boy walked in holding hands coming back from the movies. Raven couldn't stand to see the two of them that way together. She walked straight into her room without hearing Cyborg calling down the corridor for her to come back and explain.

{**scene break**}

_'Why don't you tell him how you feel?' asked Brave._

Because it would only make things worse.

_'Well you don't know until you try,' Brave retorted._

No, I don't think it's a good idea to try to explain it to HIM.

_'You need to tell him soon because ya'll would be so cute together!' squealed Happy._

_'She's right you know,' Knowledge said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose._

I know that, but I just don't HOW to tell HIM, or HOW HE would react.

_'Just come out and tell him,' said Courage speaking up for the first time._

No! I'm not going to do that. He's dating Starfire, so if he's happy, he's happy, and I'm not going to interfere.

_'Ya, but you know that YOU want to be the one who gets so be with HIM!' screamed Rage still tied up._

You think I don't already know that? Ya'll are giving me a headache so just shut up so I can meditate to get ya'll under control. When she came back from Nevermore, she realized she had made a gigantic mess of her room. Books were thrown of their places on the shelves, light bulbs were shattered on the floor, and her bed was flipped over on its side blocking her bathroom door. With a heavy sigh, she used her dark energy to put the objects back in their correct places. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." After the argument with her emoticlones in Nevermore, she decided to go up to the roof of the tower to meditate.

{ **scene break **}

Raven walked into the common room that night to make a cup of herbal tea. As she was taking out the kettle, she finally noticed that she wasn't alone. Cyborg was on what was left of their semi-circle couch (A/N: They didn't buy a new couch yet).

"Hey Rae!" Cyborg shouted causing Raven to drop the kettle. Luckily, she was able to stop it from crashing by using her dark energy to surround it and put it on the stove.

"Cyborg! Don't creep up on me like that!"

"Sorry Rae-Rae. Anyway, you said you'll explain later; it's later so talk."

"You're not going to stop bothering me about it are you?" she asked. He nodded his head no. "*sigh* Ok fine. Just make yourself comfortable because I don't know how long it will take to explain."

Chapter 2: You've Got Some Explaining to Do

"Well I guess you could say that my 'crush' began about three-four months ago when Beast Boy pushed me out of the way of Cinderblock's punch. Beast Boy told me about how I was knocked unconscious and that you carried me back to the Tower-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. I didn't carry you anywhere. Beast Boy carried you back to the Tower. Honestly, he insisted on doing so," Cyborg said cutting her off. He was just as surprised at this as her body language said.

"Oh, well then. Oh," she said astonished at his statement.

"Ya he said he wanted to keep you out of harm's way."

"Wow," she muttered under her breath. It didn't really surprise her that much because of the beast thing.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, since then, I've been looking out for him while I figure out these feelings. When he started to date Starfire, I started to feel anger, hatred, and jealousy. I then realized, while I was in Nevermore, that I was feeling love. It was then that I knew I was in love with Beast Boy."

"Wow, I felt like I was just in a jacked up romance movie!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm just kidding Rae! But really, I think you should tell him how you feel, and if he excepts you, then he does. If he doesn't, I'll pound him to a pulp!" Cy said with enthusiasm, "He's gonna miss that pretty face of his!"

"Ha-ha!" she said sarcastically getting up to leave, "Thanks Cy. I knew I could count on you."

"WAIT!" yelled Cyborg, "Do you want me to tell him for you?"

"No. I don't want him to get confused about who he likes and who he doesn't."

"Fine," he replied. He was going to tell green bean anyway because he couldn't stand to see Raven sad. She is like a little sister to him and he just wanted to see her happy. While being caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Beast Boy and Starfire walk in coming back from dinner.

"Hey, yo BB, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cyborg yelled from across the room.

"Ya sure. Be back in a minute Star," replied Beast Boy.

"Ok. See you later boyfriend Beast Boy, Starfire said floating of towards her room. _'Well that was strange,'_ she thought to herself.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? Please make it quick so that I can get back to Star," he said kinda irritated.

"Ok, BB make yourself comfortable because this might take a while to explain," Cyborg ordered.

30 minutes later...

"Whoa, dude, whoa," Beast Boy said looking like he was zoned out, "Wait are you serious? Are you joking?"

"No I'm not joking. Raven seriously has a crush on you."

"Whoa..."

"Wait...do you...ya know...like her?" Cyborg asked seeing his reaction to this news.

"What?! No! I mean...I'm dating Starfire dude! I might be a tofu lover, but I know my ladies from my tofu! I mean how could you even thing that a have a crush on her? I don't!"

"Mmhmmmm," replied Cyborg sarcastically, "Ya right."

"Dude! I'm serious! I LOVE STARFIRE!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Cyborg wiggling his eyebrows.

"Positive. Now I'm going see Starfire," said Beast Boy getting up to leave. As he was walking towards his girlfriend's room, he passed Raven in the hallway. It looked to him as if she was about to explode...or cry...he wasn't sure which one. _'It's nothing'_ he thought to himself.

{ **scene break**}

_'Oh my God! I can't believe he just said that! AND HOW COULD CYBORG DO THAT TO ME?!'_ Raven thought furiously,_ 'Ugh. I'm gonna get him for that!' _ She continued walking towards the kitchen to finish making her tea that she forgot about.

{ **scene break **}

"Boyfriend Beast Boy, do you want to go with me to the 'mall of shopping' tomorrow?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Ya sure. Sounds like fun," replied Beast Boy lost in his thoughts with no idea of what he was agreeing to do.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked a worried Starfire.

"Ya it's just that my head hurts a little. I'm just gonna go to bed," Beast Boy said kissing Starfire goodnight.

"Ok. Have good night visions," she said laying down on her bed going to sleep.

"Ok goodnight," he said as he walked out of Starfire's room towards his room. _'I hope going to the mall with Starfire tomorrow clears my mind of things,' _he thought.

Chapter 3: The 'Mall of Shopping'

Beast Boy woke up the next morning feeling like he had forgotten something, something important.

"Beast Boy!" screamed Starfire at the top of her lungs running into her boyfriend's room, "Today is the day we go to the 'mall of shopping'!"

"Oh, ya. Sorry Star I forgot all about that; just lemme get changed into some clean clothes and I'll be right out," he said jumping down from the top bunk of his bunk beds.

"Ok. Please hurry up! I want to get some new dresses and shoes!" she shrieked with excitement.

5 minutes later...

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's get a move on," Beast Boy said still half asleep. Starfire and Beast Boy took flight to the mall, Beast Boy in the form of a pterodactyl. Once they got to the Jump City mall, Starfire started ranting about which stores she wanted to go to off of a list.

"Can we go to the 'Secrets of Victoria' first?" asked Star with hope filling her eyes.

"Sure," Beast Boy replied. Not aware of what he was getting himself into, he was suddenly being dragged by his alien girlfriend into a store full of pink. As he realized what he said, he soon found out that there was no way getting out of this. _'Oh great. Just great,' _he thought to himself.

{ **scene break **}

After being scared for life, he finally realized why most guys don't go inside that store with their girlfriends even if their life depended on it.

"Starfire?" he asked.

"Yes boyfriend Beast Boy," she replied.

"Remind me never go with you into that store with you EVER again even if my life depended on it."

"Why?"

"Just because..." the shape shifter replied trailing off.

"Ok then. Where do you want to go to next?"

"GAME STOP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs attracting to attention of nearby bystanders.

"Please, what is the 'stop of games'?" Star asked very confused about what her boyfriend was talking about.

"It's where me and Cy get all of our video games at."

"Ok, but after we go there we must go to the 'department of shoes'!" squealed Starfire with excitement.

{ **scene break **}

After they went to Game Stop and the 'department of shoes', Starfire dragged Beast Boy with her inside Body Central, so that she could get some new dresses to match her new shoes (you never know when you need to get dressed up for something).

"How does this dress look?" asked Starfire wearing a beautiful ocean blue dress. It was strapless and went down to the knees. There was a dark blue ribbon around the waist with a diamond encrusted metal plate on the side with ruffles all the way down the rest of the dress.

"I really like that one but try on that one," Beast Boy replied pointing at a dress. It was a silver dress that went down to the knees. The dress had one strap that went across her shoulder draping it with a silver bow around the waist covered in sequins.

"Ok," she replied finding her size and taking it to the dressing room she currently occupied. A few minutes later, she came out wearing the gorgeous dress.

"Oh my gosh! Wow! Starfire, you...look amazing!" Beast Boy exclaimed admiring how good his girlfriend looked.

"Thanks boyfriend Beast Boy! The dress also matches my new high heels!" Starfire squealed happily. After Star changed back into her civilian clothes, they paid for both of her dresses and left the mall to go back to the Titans Tower.

{ **scene break **}

Meanwhile at the Tower, Raven and Cyborg were auguring in the common room while Robin was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge trying to find something to eat.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!" screamed Raven.

"I had to," Cyborg replied calmly unfazed by Raven screaming.

"Why? What do you mean by you 'had' to tell him?"

"Because I had to let him know."

"But I told you not to tell him!"

"Tell who what?" asked Robin utterly confused on what two of his teammates were arguing about, again!

"Raven is secretly in love with grass stain," Cyborg replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh really? Well I guess now is a good time to tell ya'll I'm secretly inlovewithstarfire," Robin admitted blushing furiously.

"Oh sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you," Cyborg said. He couldn't believe how much blackmail info was coming his way.

"I'm secretly in love with Starfire."

"Really?" asked Raven curiously not believing what her leader just admitted.

"Yeah, but don't tell her."

"I won't tell her, but I won't trust tin man over there if I were you."

"Shh! I think they're back," Robin said trying to hush them. Starfire and Beast Boy walked in carrying bags filled with so much stuff that he collapsed underneath the mountain of bags.

"Yo BB, you ok there?"

"Ya I'm fine just help me get all these bags to Starfire's room so that I can get some rest.

"Ok."

{ **scene break **}

Once inside Starfire's room, the dropped the enormous pile of bags on the pink carpet floor. Silkie, the Teen Titans', crawled into her room gurgling happily that his k'norfka was back home.

"Hey Star, can I talk to you for a minute. Alone?" Cyborg asked looking directly at Beast Boy when he said alone.

"Sure thing friend Cyborg. Boyfriend Beast Boy, I shall meet you in the common room in a bit," replied Starfire scooping up her beloved Silkie in her arms.

"Ok. See ya later then Star," Beast Boy said kissing his alien girlfriend on the cheek before walking out her room down the corridor towards the common room to get a tofu burger and wait for Star to arrive.

"OK now on to business. Star, you might want to sit down because this will be a lot to take in and understand..."

Chapter 4: A Very Confused Tarmanian Princess

"Ok, so I know this will be a lot to take in, but her it is; Robin is secretly in love with you," Cyborg said anticipating what Starfire's reaction would be to this sudden turn of events.

"Wait, what? I do not understand what you are trying to explain friend Cyborg," Starfire said utterly confused at what her friend was trying to explain to her.

"Like I said, this will be a lot to take in and be hard very hard to understand," Cyborg replied trying his best to explain the current situation to her.

"But I'm just starting to understand what 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' mean to people on Earth. I feel deeply for boyfriend Beast Boy and now friend Robin like me? I just don't understand how this can be," Starfire said explaining what her thoughts were on the subject at hand.

"*sigh* Robin can still like you even though you are dating grass stain. It's called a love triangle."

"A 'triangle of love'?"

"Never mind. Ignore what I said about the love triangle."

"Ok, but what happens if I start developing feelings for friend Robin while I'm dating boyfriend Beast Boy? I can't like them both can I? I'm so confused that it hurts my head."

"You will have to choose between them on which one you like more."

"Ok, but my head hurts, so will you leave me alone for a minute to rest my head?" Starfire asking putting Silkie on the ground and laying down on her bright pink bed.

"I understand, I'll leave you alone to clear your thoughts," Cyborg said leaving Star's room heading down to the garage to work on his "baby".

{ **scene break **}

Meanwhile in Beast Boy's mind, he was having a fight with his self-conscience about who he did or who he didn't like.

I like Starfire!

_You like Raven! How many times do I have to tell you that!_

No I don't, I like Starfire!

_You do, but you like Raven more!_

Dude, Starfire is bright, happy, and cheerful while Raven is dark and very mysterious which is kinda creepy.

_But that is what you like about Raven is it not? I'm you, so I know what you think. I know the thoughts you put in the back of your mind and right now, you are trying to push away the idea of liking Raven._

For the last time, I'm NOT in love with RAVEN!

_Fine, but remember that I'll be back to prove you wrong..._

After Beast Boy's argument with his self, Raven walked in the common room to sit down and attempt to read her book.

"Hey Raven. Do you know where Starfire is? She was supposed to meet me here after her and the tin man were done talking," Beast Boy asked with curiosity.

"Sleeping I think. Cy gave her a really bad head ache," Raven replied without looking up from her book, that nobody ever knew the name of, that she currently had her nose stuck in.

"Oh man that sucks," he said his pointy ears drooping

"Ok then...on a completely unrelated topic, where is Cyborg?" she asked looking a little agitated.

"Well, first he went to the garage, then he came in the in the kitchen to get some murder meat, then went in his room to play his 'personal' game station."

"Um ok, but all I needed to know was that he's in his room. But anyway, thanks," the emypth said getting up to go to the half robot's room to have a little chat with him.

{ **scene break **}

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" he asked without looking up from his game station playing Mega Monkeys 4.

"It's me you dimwit! Now open this door before I take it off its hinges!" screamed Raven in a fit of rage.

"Ok I'm coming, I'm coming! C-c-calm down Rae," he stuttered. When he opened up the door, he came face to face with an angry Raven, and an angry Raven is NOT a good thing at all!

"Cyborg why did you tell her?!" asked Raven barging into his room.

"Tell who what? I have no idea about what you're talking about," he replied trying to act all innocent and pretend like she was crazy.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me mister, I know you told Starfire that Robin likes her."

"H-h-how do you know that?"

"Because I went talk to her you idiot!"

"Oh you did now did you. Well I had to tell her because I have a plan," Cy replied with a devious grin on his face.

"A plan for what?!"

"Stop screaming now! What is going on?" yelled Robin running into Cyborg's room thinking a villain was attacking, again!

"Nothing," Cyborg replied unfazed by all the yelling going on in his room.

"It is NOT nothing, Cyborg! Robin, Cy told Star that you like her."

"He did what now?!" Robin screeched.

"Ya he told her."

"Cyborg! Why would you tell her that?"

"Because I have a plan."

"Ok then why don't you explain it then," Robin and Raven said in sync.

"Relax guys. I'll explain it to you...if you don't throw me out a window again," he said looking directly at Raven when he said the last part.

"Ok I won't."

"Ok here it is..."

Chapter 5: The Plan

The plan was simple; it all revolved around sparking jealously. Step 1: Get everyone to go to the club. Step 2: get Cy or Robin to get the DJ to put on a slow paced song. Step 3: Robin asks Raven to dance, she has to say yes, and make sure that Star and BB see. Step 4: isn't it obvious? They get jealous.

{ **scene break **}

"Could all the Titans came to the common room for a team meeting?" Robin asked.

"Is something wrong?" asked Beast Boy leading his girlfriend in with him.

"No. Crime has been low lately and we haven't done anything fun in a while, so I thought we could all relax by going to a night club," Robin stated.

"Me at a night club? Not good Robin," Raven said. Cyborg leaned and whispered something in her ear, "Fine I'll go."

"Oh goodie! This will be a glorious event! Friend Raven, we must find some dresses to wear!" exclaimed Starfire taking Raven's hand and dragging her to her room.

1 hour later...

"Guys we are now ready to go to the 'club of the night'!" Star squealed. She came out of the shadows of the hall to reveal her wearing the silver dress she bought from the mall only hours before. "Friend Raven, come on out!" When Raven came into view, all of the guys in the room, including Beast Boy, jaws' dropped. She was wearing a strapless lavender colored dress that went down to about two inches above her knees. The top half was covered in purple and blue jewels with a dark purple ribbon around the waist. For accessories, she had black mesh gloves that went about half way to her elbows with a purple bracelet around her right wrist and black 4-icnh heels.

"Wow! You girls look amazing," Cyborg said putting an arm around each of the girls' shoulders.

"Oh thank you friend Cyborg!"

"..."

"Ya Star you look beautiful."

"You look good to Raven."

"Ya whatever let's just go."

{ **scene break **}

On the way the night club, Raven couldn't stop thinking about the plan because she was sure something might go wrong. _'I really don't think this plan is going to work,' _she thought to herself over and over again. They soon finally arrived at the night club, and everyone, except Raven, rushed to get out the car.

"Finally! We're here," Raven said as she got out the T-car, "That car ride took forever!"

"Let us go inside and go to the 'floor of dance'!" exclaimed Starfire smoothing out any wrinkles found on her new dress, the silver one. Once they got in the club, they split up into two groups. Starfire and Beast Boy were dancing the night away while Robin, Cyborg, and Raven found a table and went over the plan once more.

"Ok so Step 1 is done so on to Step 2," Robin said all of a sudden taking leadership on the plan.

"Who's going to go to the DJ?" asked Raven putting her head on the table in boredom.

"I am," said Cyborg, " But I'll just wait a little bit because its looks they're having fun." Beast Boy and Starfire were having so much fun that they were oblivious to what their friends were planning.

{ **scene break **}

After a while, Cyborg got up from the table Raven, Robin, and himself occupied to go to the DJ turn table. Raven and Robin saw him whisper something in the DJ's ear and him nodding. Cyborg walked back and said in Robin's ear, "Step 2 done. So get ready to ask her to dance." He nodded and turned to Raven to say, "You ready?"

"Ya I guess so. Let's just get this over with," Raven replied clearly unhappy about having to dance with the boy blunder. After the song started, he asked her to dance by holding out his hand towards her, and she took it knowing what she had to do. While they were dancing, the alien and shape-shifter were sitting at the table with the half-robot.

_'Ok this is good...phase one of my plan is now done,' _Cyborg thought to himself as he watched his friends watch his other friends dance together.

_'I thought he liked me?' thought Starfire._

_'I thought she liked me?' thought Beast Boy._

_'Step 4 is done,' _Raven thought to herself happy that she wouldn't have to dance with HIM again. "Robin," she said, "The plan went perfectly."

"Ok that's good. Well it's been almost four hours, so let's get everybody and go back to the Tower."

{ **scene break **}

Once home, everyone, except Starfire and Beast Boy because they went in her room, went to their rooms to go to sleep after the fun night.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute about something?" Beast Boy asked his girlfriend nervously.

"Sure" she replied sitting on her bed next to Silkie.

"Ok, well don't get mad," he said sitting on her bed next to her...

Chapter 6: Confessions

"Ok, well don't get mad," he said sitting on her bed next to her.

"Why would I ever get mad at you boyfriend Beast Boy?"

"No. I mean not mad at me. What I'm about to say."

"Ohhhhh. Please tell me what you wish to tell me."

"Ok. Well, I heard from Cyborg that Raven liked me, but I told him that I have feelings for you, not here. Then, when we went to the club, I saw Raven dancing with Robin and I got confused because of what Cyborg told me earlier...," Beast Boy said trailing off looking at Starfire praying that she understood and wouldn't get mad.

"Hmmm. I see. So friend Cyborg told you that friend Raven likes you, but you saw her dancing with friend Robin. Hmmm this is confusing for me too."

"How so?"

"Well friend Cyborg approached me saying that friend Robin likes me, but I then got confused when friend Robin and friend Raven were dancing."

"...Do you think maybe this was a plot for a prank, or was he telling the truth?"

"*yawn* It's getting late and I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

"Ok good night Star," Beast Boy said laying down next to her.

"Have good night visions," Star said snuggling up next to him. Throughout their chat, they were, once again, oblivious to the fact that the boy blunder, emypth, and half-robot were listening to their conversation with these little devices that Cyborg had made. (A/N: He made these thingys for blackmail purposes.)

{ **scene break **}

"Ok now we know that they know both sides of the story, so let's hope that phase two works," Cyborg said proud that his plan worked.

"There's a phase two?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"Ya, but it's up to them."

"What do you mean?"

"Cyborg, start explaining," Robin ordered.

"Ok well I was thinking that once they told each other what I told them that they would come find ya'll and talk to you each privately. Blah, blah, blah. They break up, ya'll go out with them and everything becomes chill."

"Cyborg, that's complicated and it might not work," Robin said worrying over what's in store for them next.

"Ya Cyborg. They might try even harder to work thing out between them," sighed Raven just knowing that she'll never get to be with the love of her life.

"Whatever guys. Just wait till morning," Cy replied rubbing his hands together.

{ **scene break...the next day **}

Cyborg was making a hearty breakfast that consisted of fluffy pancakes, crisp bacon, and non-runny eggs. Robin was sitting at the table waiting for his food to be done while Raven was reading one of her gigantic books, that no one knew the name of, and sipping her herbal tea. Starfire and Beast Boy walked in the kitchen, holding hands, to get something to munch on. Starfire sat down at the table next to Robin to wait for her food to be done while Beast Boy made some tofu eggs.

"Ok everybody! Food's done!" shouted Cy at the top of his lungs filling everyone's plate, except Beast Boy's.

"Oh goody!" exclaimed Starfire squirting mustard all over her pancakes.

"Star," Robin said, "this is your fifth bottle of mustard in three days."

"I know! It's sooooooo yummy!"

"If you say so."

"Hey guys! I forgot to tell you that I'm gonna head over to Titans East today to hang out with Bumble Bee," Cyborg said after he stuffed his face with his breakfast.

"That's fine Cy," replied Robin still eating.

"I'm going to go to the bookstore to get some new books," Raven said getting up from the couch bringing her empty cup to the sink.

"Hey Rae! Can I tag along? Please? I wanna get the new comic book that just came out yesterday," Beast Boy asked jumping up from the table.

"I guess so."

"Yes! Comic book here I come!"

"So it is just me and friend Robin staying at the Tower correct?" asked Starfire.

"Yep," Beast Boy said kissing her cheek, "See ya later Star."

{ **scene break **}

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What?" Raven snapped.

"Do you like me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Raven starting to blush at this unexpected question.

"Well Cyborg said that you like me," as he stated this, he could notice the blush on her cheekbones.

"..."

"Is it true?"

"..."

"Rae, you can tell me anything."

"Ok it is, but I didn't want to tell you because you're dating Starfire and she's like my sister and no one would like a creepy half-demon like me...just go get your comic book so we can leave," she said floating towards the spot where her books were located. _'Why did I tell him?' _she thought to herself as she started to cry.

_'That's not true Rae...If only you knew...'_

{ **scene break** }

Robin was sitting down on the couch watching the sports channel when Starfire came in holding a freshly bathed Silkie.

"Friend Robin can I ask you a question?" Star asked while getting ANOTHER bottle of mustard.

"Um ya sure Star whatever," Robin said obviously not paying attention to what Starfire was saying by not taking his eyes of the TV screen.

"Do you how you say have the feelings for me?" Starfire asked looking directly into Robin's eyes-well mask.

"WHAT?!" screamed Robin jumping off the couch (they finally got a new couch) onto the floor startled by her question.

"Do you like me?" asked Starfire unfazed by Robin's outburst.

"..."

"Because friend Cyborg said that you like me."

"Well ummm...you see I...ummm," was all he could say because next thing he knew was that he kissed Starfire on the cheek and ran away to the safety of his room.

Chapter 7: One Week Later

(A/N: It's been one week since all of the confessions were made and when Robin kissed Starfire. Robin has told Cyborg and Raven, but Starfire has NOT told Beast Boy yet...)

It was a nice and sunny Saturday morning in Jump City. Raven was meditating on the roof, Robin was taking a shower, Cyborg was working on the T-car, Starfire was still asleep, and Beast Boy was in the kitchen packing a picnic basket for him and Starfire's date.

"Mustard, tofu dogs, hot dogs, sodas, blanket..." he trailed off as he filled the basket," he trailed off as he packed the basket, "...plates, napkins...I think I have everything." Once he was satisfied that he did have everything he needed, he walked to his girlfriend's room and knocked on her door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Is it you boyfriend Beast Boy?"

"Yes. Star, you ready for our date?"

"Yes I am," she said walking out her room.

"Ok. Let's go!" exclaimed Beast Boy taking his girlfriend's hand and walking tower towards the beach.

{ **scene break **}

After eating their picnic food, they decided to take a walk along the shore.

"Boyfriend Beast Boy, can I tell you something?" Starfire asked her boyfriend nervously.

"Ya of course you can."

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Ok...I'll try not to get mad."

"Last week when you, friend Cyborg, and friend Raven went away from the Tower, I confronted Friend Robin. He didn't give me a straight answer...all he did was...he k-k-kissed me..."

"WHAT?!" screamed Beast Boy at the top of his lungs, "What do you mean he kissed you?!"

"All I did was ask him if he liked me and he answered by kissing me!" Starfire replied starting to raise her voice, "I didn't expect it! It wasn't my fault!"

"You don't know that. Maybe you lead him on!"

"Are you implying that all of this is my fault?"

"No, I was trying to say-"

"I don't want to hear it friend Beast Boy," she said cutting him off.

"Wait, did you just say 'friend'?!"

"Yes I did. WE ARE THROUGH!" yelled Starfire, eyes blazing green with star bolts at the ready. With that being said, she flew off towards the Tower leaving Beast Boy on the shore alone with his thought.

_'What have I done?' _he thought to himself sitting down with his head in his hands.

{ **scene break...later that night **}

Raven was in her room trying to meditate because her emotions were arguing with her again.

_'Raven, you need to stop telling yourself that he doesn't like you,' _Affection said, her purple cape swirling around her.

It's true, he is dating Starfire.

_'You never know when that can change,'_ Love replied, with her dark pink trailing behind her.

_'She's right. It could change,' _Knowledgesaid agreeing with Love, stacking books up on the shelves in her domain.

Whatever guys. I think ya'll might be wrong...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Guys be quiet up in there. Raven opened her door, with her powers, a little bit to see who it was.

"Beast Boy?" she asked surprised.

"Ya I wanted to know if I could come in and talk with you..."

_'Beast Boy coming to me to talk...Why couldn't go to Star unless...uh-oh'_ "Ya come in," she said unfolding from the lotus position thus ending her meditation.

"Hey thanks Rae."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, so what you want to talk about?"

"Starfire."

"Lemme guess, she told you that robin kissed her?"

"Yes...Hey! How did you know that?"

"Two ways: 1) Robin told me and 2) star told me before ya'll date."

"Anyway...Well when she told me, we kinda sorta got in a fight. At the end, she told me that we were through, over. The strange thing is that I feel...relief. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It depends...the relief feeling shouldn't have come if you felt deeply for her, so by feeling relief, your happy to be free of her."

"...wow..."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Ya I guess so," he said getting up to leave, "After this blows over, would you want to go to the park with me?"

"Sure..." she said. When he left, she could hear Happy, Love, and Affection doing their victory song/dance.

Chapter 8: One Month Later

(A/N: Starfire and Robin are together and so are Beast Boy and Raven :D. In this chapter, Cyborg is at Titans East with Bumble Bee, Raven and Beast Boy are hanging out at the park, and Starfire and Robin were at the 'mall of shopping'.)

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said.

"What?" asked Raven in her monotone.

"Guess what day it is?"

"Ummm...Friday?"

"Right."

"Sooooooo..."

"Stop playing dumb because I'm the only one who's good at playing dumb!"

"Ok fine. Today is our one month anniversary so here you go," she said handing him a green bag.

"Oh cool. It's the new comic book that just came out! Thanks Rae! Here's your gift," he replied giving her a dark blue box.

"Wow," was all she could say because what he gave her was beautiful. It was a charm bracelet with black, dark blue, and purple ravens on it.

"You likie?" Beast Boy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes," replied Raven giving him a kiss full on the lips.

_'SWEET'_ he thought to himself.

{ **scene break** }

Robin and Starfire were sitting at the food court sharing a medium sized pepperoni, pineapple, and (what Starfire insisted on her half) mustard pizza. They had spent over Two hours at the mall and were loaded with bags from almost every store.

"Uh Star...can we go home after this because I'm kinda tired?"

"Of course boyfriend Robin, we can go right now then."

"*yawn* Ok Star come on," he said picking up as many bags as he could carry. Once they got home, they were sitting on the half-circle couch in the common room.

"Here Star," he said handing her some emerald earrings.

"Oh boyfriend Robin! They are most lovely! Here is your gift," she replied handing her boyfriend a box. Inside the box was a leather biking jacket. "You can wear it when you ride your 'cycle of motors'."

"Thanks Starfire," he said taking her hand a pulling her close, their lips just centimeters away when Beast Boy and Raven came in from their date.

"Oh gross dudes! Get a room!" Beast Boy yelled walking raven towards her room.

"Beast Boy, thanks for my gift. Good Night," she said kissing him on the lips again.

"Good night," he said when they pulled apart. He started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked seeking the comfort of her boyfriend.

"Sure thing Rae, sure thing."

"I love you Rae, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love you too Gar," she replied. With that, they both feel asleep holding each other close.

{** scene break **}

"Good night visions boyfriend Robin," Starfire said falling asleep against his bare chest.

"Good night Star," he said kissing her forehead tenderly. He soon to feel asleep holding his girlfriend in his arms falling asleep.

{ **scene break **}

"You owe me $10," Bumble Bee said holding out her hand.

"Why?" Cyborg asked his girlfriend of six months.

"Because Starfire and Robin got together," she replied.

"Oh ya, but you would owe me $10 because BB and Rae got together."

"I gave you that money two weeks ago."

"Right. Ok here's your money. Night Babe."

"Night Sparky."

Chapter 9: Two and a Half-Years Later

_'Tonight is the night,'_ Beast Boy thought to himself, _'I'm finally gonna do it tonight. After all, It's the perfect birthday present.' _ Today was Raven's birthday, and Beast Boy had a perfect night in mind. He would take her to her favorite restaurant and then to the beach where he would make the most importantmove of his life.

{ **scene break **}

She woke up to discover that the warmth beside her was nowhere to be seen in her room. 10:45 a.m. her alarm clock read. Raven got up out of her comfortable bed took a shower, put on some fresh clothes, brushed her hair and teeth, and walked out of her room towards the kitchen to fix some herbal tea.

{** scene break **}

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!" everyone in the Tower shouted as Raven walked in.

"Thanks guys," she said her tone expressionless as she fixed her herbal tea.

"It is now time to give friend Raven her gifts!" exclaimed Starfire. Star gave her a pair of fuzzy dark blue boots, Cyborg gave her the new book she wanted, Robin gave her a new mug, and Beast Boy gave her a green raven to go with the other ravens on her charm bracelet.

"Thanks guys."

"No problamo."

"Yes you are most welcome."

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy whispered in her ear, "Remember our date tonight. Be ready by six so we can make our reservations."

"I know Gar, I haven't forgot," Raven whispered back.

{ **scene break **}

It was 5:55 and Raven was ready to go. She was wearing a violet colored strapless dress that touched the floor and flowed around her and her charm bracelet (she never went anywhere without it).

KNOCK!KNOCK!

Raven opened her door and stepped out of her room. Beast Boy's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw how beautiful his soon-to-be fiancé looked.

"Wow, Rae! You look amazing!"

"Thanks. You look good too."

"Shall we?" he asked

"We shall," she replied taking his hand.

{ **scene break **}

They had eaten at the restaurant and were now taking a walk on the beach.

"I love you Rae, you know that don't ya?"

"Yes of course I do. And you know I love you too."

"Yep...sooo...ummm well you know we've been dating for almost three years now and...I was thinking we should take the next step in our relationship," Beast Boy said fiddling with the ring in his pocket.

"The next step...w-what do you mean?" Raven asked a little nervous.

"Raven," he said starting to get down on one knee, "I want to spend my entire life with you. I want you to be my everything. Raven, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course," she exclaimed holding out her hand for him to slide the ring on her finger welling up with tears.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too," she replied. He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers. She tangled her fingers in his green hair while he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer. This was the begging of a beautiful life together with each other.

The End!

I hope you enjoyed this you guys! Your reviews will be much appreciated. Be on the lookout for my sequel to this After the Triangle: The Wedding! I'll be back! C u l8r! ~Raven's Daughter 13


End file.
